The present invention relates generally to basketballs and more particularly to basketballs with covers formed from molded rubber.
Laminated basketballs typically comprise an interior bladder, an intermediate layer of monofilament strands wrapped around the bladder, a carcass comprised of a pair of elastomeric hemispheres molded over the winding layer with exteriorly extending ribs defining panel areas therebetween and panels of leather secured within the spaces by an adhesive. The panels have xe2x80x9cskivedxe2x80x9d or beveled edges so that the panel edge is even with the projecting carcass rib to create a seam area. While these laminated basketballs exhibit desirable characteristics in handling and play, the complicated construction leads to increased cost for this type of ball.
A large number of basketballs manufactured for playground and less demanding general play use feature molded rubber construction. These basketballs typically have a multi-layer structure which includes an air bladder wrapped with windings and an outer cover comprised of rubber molded over the windings. Molded rubber balls possess good wear and durability characteristics for the rough use received in indoor and outdoor play at a lower cost than laminated balls.
The covers of molded rubber balls are formed with various features which tend to simulate somewhat the overall appearance of a basketball of traditional construction. One of the features incorporated into basketballs with molded rubber covers is the simulation of the eight panels and carcass ribs of a traditional laminated basketball. The simulated panels of the molded basketball are divided by shallow, narrow, square notch shaped grooves which represent the laminated areas of a laminated construction basketball. This cover configuration for a molded rubber ball has gained wide acceptance and is now typical.
In addition to aesthetics, the seam areas of a laminated basketball also serve a functional purpose. One aspect of ball control is the ability to readily impart a desired amount of backspin to the ball when it is passed or when a basket is attempted. Imparting backspin is considered to be of high importance in helping direct a ball into the basket which first makes contact with the backboard or rear portion of the hoop of the basketball goal. In this instance, backspin is converted into downward motion of the ball upon contact with the backboard, thereby urging the ball into the goal. In handling the ball in preparation for passing the ball to another player or shooting the ball in an attempt to score a basket, the high skill level player preferably aligns the seam areas of the laminated basketball perpendicular to the intended line of flight of the ball. With the seam areas aligned in this manner, the player is able to place their fingers and/or thumbs on the seam areas to obtain greater leverage for imparting backspin and therefore, superior control of the ball. With conventional molded rubber basketballs the shallowness and narrow width of the square notch grooves allows less leverage and control of the ball.
In the course of play it is preferable for the person handling the ball to locate the seam areas using tactile input alone. With conventional molded rubber balls, the shallowness and narrow width of the square notch grooves makes them difficult to locate by touch. Of course, the player can look directly at the ball to determine orientation of the grooves, however visual observation of the ball is a serious distraction during game play.
An object of the present invention is to provide a basketball having a molded rubber cover including tactile indicia associated with the grooves formed in the cover of the ball.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a molded rubber basketball which is easier for players to handle and control.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
These and related objects are achieved by providing a basketball of molded construction comprising an air bladder which is wrapped with a monofilament strand for retaining the shape and size of the ball when inflated. A cover of elastomeric material is formed or molded over the wrapped bladder. The cover of the molded rubber ball features molded xe2x80x9cpanelxe2x80x9d areas which simulate the general appearance of the laminated panels of a traditional leather covered ball. The panel areas are defined and bounded by seam areas comprising channels and associated, coextensive depressed areas formed in the molded cover. The channels and depressed areas have a pre-determined shape, depth and width. The channels are disposed so that they are generally centered along the longitudinal axis of a pair of depressed areas.
Each seam area is of sufficient depth and width to provide for improved tactile indicia of its location and orientation. In addition, the seam areas provide an enlarged contact surface for the player""s fingers and thumbs to act against for imparting backspin when shooting or passing the ball. The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and/or features and relation of one or more of such steps and/or features with respect to the others and the article in possession of the features, properties, and relationship of elements as exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.